Real or Nightmare ?
by baektoyeol
Summary: Baek benar-benar hidup dalam ketakutan. Mendapatkan mimpi buruk, yang merubah segalanya. Termasuk apa yang dia rasakan dan dia...lihat. Horror, EXO OT12 . Baekyeol . mark completed karena kena writer block. mianhaeyooo .


Welcome.

Happy reading all :D . need review please..

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, tidur siang adalah hal kesukaannya. Hanya saja sepertinya dia terlalu lelap hingga sore hari dia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Beruntungnya ini adalah hari libur, setelah menyelesaikan EXO Lost Planet konser pertama mereka. Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah, melihat namjachingunya, Park Chanyeol, sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Hanya EXO K yang berada di dorm, sedangkan EXO M sedang berada di China untuk melakukan wawancara. Baekhyun melihat Sehun, Suho, dan Jongin berada di ruang TV membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan, karena perutnya sangat keroncongan saat ini.

Saat pandangannya terlalu fokus menuju kulkas untuk mencari snack atau ice cream tak sengaja Baekhyun menendang sesuatu.

Dilihatnya kebawah.

"Astaga! Kyungi"

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai dapur, tepat di samping kaki Baekhyun.

"Kyungsooya, bangunlah. Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun panik, dia mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo, tetapi malah mendapati sebuah luka di belakang kepalanya, darah merah segar mengalir deras.

Segera Baekhyun dengan airmata bercucuran menuju ke ruang TV dimana Jongin, Sehun dan Suho sedang duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Sehuna, Jongina, Hyung. Cepat. Kyungsoo terluka. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia terluka parah. Aku serius kita ha-"

Tapi Sehun, Jongin, dan Suho hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong ke arah TV.

Pandangan mereka benar-benar kosong. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan disana.

Bingung. Panik. Ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Suho berdiri.

Tatapannya yang kosong berubah menjadi tatapan dingin ke arah Baekhyun.

Di keluarkannya pisau yang entah darimana datangnya. Suho berjalan pelan ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Hyung! Hyung! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Baekhyun segera berlari.

Karena dia berlari sambil menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang mulai berjalan semakin cepat, tak sengaja Baekhyun menabrak ujung meja yang berada di depan kamarnya sangat keras.

Membuatnya tersungkur ke depan.

Tapi rasa sakitnya tidak terasa dibandingkan dengan ketakutannya saat ini.

Dia menoleh ke belakang.

Suho hanya tinggal 7 langkah lagi darinya.

Crap!

Baekhyun segera merangkak dengan cepat ke kamarnya yng sudah di depan mata dan kemudian menguncinya dengan cepat. Terdengar suara Suho yang sepertinya menabrakkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

"Chanyeola, kumohon bangunlah cepat. Ada yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo berdarah, yang lainnya juga aneh. Dan tadi Suho hyung mengejarku seperti kerasukkan."

Chanyeol tetap diam.

"Kumohon Chanyeol. Bangunlah!"

Chanyeol bangun, hanya saja masih membelakangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat sedikit percikan darah pada kaos putih yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk tidur.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kenapa ada darah di kaos mu."

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol

Dia..

Bola matanya hilang, seperti ada yang mencongkelnya keluar, darah keluar deras dari kedua matanya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Chanyeol.

"Miss me, honey?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Airmata membasahi pipinya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Semua seperti nyata.

Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kamar, duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Baek baby, apakah kau bermimpi buruk?"

"AAAAAA Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun masih ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Baekhyunna, ini aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendekap erat Baekhyun. Suho dan member lainnya juga masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho

"Sepertinya Baekhyun mimpi buruk."

"Sudah-sudah, tenanglah Baekhyuna, kita semua disini."

Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Dari bahu Chanyeol dia melihat member lainnya melihat dirinya dengan khawatir.

Akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri, dia melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

Yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeolnya, Chanyeolnya yang walaupun sekarang wajahnya tampak khawatir tapi tetap sangat tampan. Tidak ada sedikitpun noda darah pada wajah atau pakaiannya.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah Yeolli."

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol tetap akan berada di sisinya.

.

.

.

Setelah tenang Baekhyun dan semua member berkumpul di ruang TV.

Baekhyun bercerita tentang mimpinya.

Setelah dia bercerita..

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA" Sehun dan Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak

Amarah Baekhyun memuncak

"HIYA! DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN KIRA MIMPIKU LUCU?! ATAU KALIAN KIRA AKU PELAWAK?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA PlantBAEK VS SUHOmbie. AHAHAHHAHA-"

Tetapi tawa Sehun dan Jongin tidak mereda, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memukul kepala mereka dengan sangat keras

"Ehhm, maaf hyung. Tapi ceritamu sungguh lucu. Aku membayangkan kalau Suho hyung menjadi zombie yang mengejarmu." ucap Sehun

"Maafkan aku juga hyung, hhehe."

"Mungkin seharusnya Baekhyun tidak nonton film horror lagi, bukankah kemarin kau nonton film horror ya Baekhyun?" tanya Suho

"Iya hyung, itu karena kedua maknae bodoh itu memaksaku untuk menemani mereka nonton film horror."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak takut hyung, kau saja yang terlalu penakut." ucap Sehun jahil, dan menghindar di balik punggung Suho saat dia melihat Baekhyun akan memukul kepalanya untuk kedua kali dalam hari ini

"Hiiish! Aku tidak penakut, hanya saja mimpi itu seperti nyata. Aku berani bertaruh apabila kau bermimpi yang sama sepertiku kau pasti sudah mengompol di celana."

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan menangis sesengukan seperti hyung."

"Dasar kau maknae sialan! Kemari kau sebelum a-"

"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Sehunna, stop menjahili hyungmu."

"Ne.."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, rasakan itu dasar maknae sial

"Sudah Baekhyun, itu semua hanya mimpi. _See, _aku masih disini. Bukan zombie atau hantu seperti dalam mimpimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol mengurangi rasa khawatirnya.

Yup, semua itu hanya mimpi.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku pergi untuk mandi setelah meneriaki Sehun yang membutuhkan waktu 2 jam penuh di dalam kamar mandi.

Ck, dasar maknae yang satu itu.

aku melepas kaos warna putih yang kupakai, tapi .. aku melihat luka lebam di bagian perutku

Sejak kapan aku punya luka ini?

Apakah aku terbentur sesuatu ?

Aku berusaha mengingat

tidak,

luka ini baru dan selama aku mandi tadi pagi hingga saat ini aku baik-baik saja,. bahkan aku hanya tidur seharian.

.

Eh?

.

No.

.

Please.

.

Please tell me.

.

Please tell me God.

.

No.

.

Thats impossible.

.

Di mimpi itu, saat aku di kejar oleh Suho hyung yang mencoba menikamku dengan pisau.

.

Bukankah aku menabrak meja ? dan rasa sakit itu benar-benar nyata.

.

Ck, tidak mungkin.

.

"Tenanglah bukankah Chanyeol bilang itu semua hanya mimpi"

.

Aku merasakan . .

.

Ada. . ada seseorang,. atau _sesuatu?_

_._

_"Semua itu bukanlah mimpi, honey."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

BERSAMBUUUNG. GAAAAAAAAAAARH aku nulisnya sambil deg-degan takut sendiri waktu nulis, hohohohohohohoho. (dasar tau diri kalo penakut masih aja nulis fic horor) hmmmph, tapi demi mempersembahkan nih fic hina ke hadapan para reader akhirnya aku memberanikan diri..

.

.

Heeheheh review doong, terserah deh kalian mau nulis apa.. tapi kerasa banget kalo jadi author tuh nungguin review dari para readers, nge baca satu-satu review kalian,.. jadi tau gimana pandangan kalian tentang nih fic. plis review yaah.. :D :D :D


End file.
